


Fever

by Yuname



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fei Long needs a hug, M/M, Mentions of truama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuname/pseuds/Yuname
Summary: Was inspired by this quote from Dire Consequences by thegreymoon on Fanfiction. I loved this work done by them."No? I know that night after night, you wake up in sweat, with your body tied up in knots of longing and need. I know that you ache and that your skin burns until you are shaking with fever. I know that you seek solitude, so that you can scream in frustration until your throat is raw and when that does nothing to relieve you, in defiance and despair, you seek satisfaction from your little servants and slaves, who have no fucking clue how to please you, because even if they did, they would be too terrified to try."
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Fever

_ "No? I know that night after night, you wake up in sweat, with your body tied up in knots of longing and need. I know that you ache and that your skin burns until you are shaking with fever. I know that you seek solitude, so that you can scream in frustration until your throat is raw and when that does nothing to relieve you, in defiance and despair, you seek satisfaction from your little servants and slaves, who have no fucking clue how to please you, because even if they did, they would be too terrified to try." _

Fei Long stared at the ceiling unseeingly while lying on his futon. Haunted by the words that carved something fierce in the pit of his stomach. It was a hunger he was so intimately familiar with yet so foreign to him. Fei Long heard the subtle sounds of Tao breathing in and out. The young boy exhausted from his exciting day at the amusement park. On his other side Fei Long could hear Akihito fidget, struggling to fall asleep as well. Most likely due to whatever domestic dispute he had with Asami. Fei Long heard a tiny sigh from the younger boy before he sat up and turned to the leader of Biashe.

“So are you going to tell me what's got your mind whirring. I can hear you thinking.” 

The long haired leader glances at Akihito before returning back to the ceiling silently debating if he wanted to dare voice of his turmoil with the photographer. He did not want his troubles going back to Asami however Fei Long did remember the man was not even aware of the messaging happen between the two. Plus, Akihito had proven he was not some pet of the Japanese powerhouse. With his relationship with the man, he may even be able to provide perspective. Perspective he could get nowhere else. 

Fei Long resigned himself to his fate but not before he got dirt on Asami.

“Are you going to tell me what you and Asami are fighting about this time?” Akihito huffed in reply. His pouting face telling him that there dispute although warranting running away for a while would do nothing to damage their bond. 

“Asami is stupid.” 

Fei Long snorted. “Now you learn this”

“Stupider than usual. That attack on our condo was a serious operation. Asami was almost shot and they were looking to kill him.” Akithio’s voice cracked “So he decides he is going to send me to the mountains where it’s ‘safe’ he claims which was pointless in the end. And I’m just so urgh!” Fei Lng glances at Tao to make sure he is still asleep and motions Akihito to sit outside. “Anyway, after everything was said and done I said I wanted to learn to defend myself. So if that happens again I won’t slow him down. I won’t rely on the god only knows how many bodyguards he hires to protect me. I don’t want people risking their lives because I’m too incompetent to incompastiate an attacker.”

Fei Long hummed in understanding “And Asami said”

Akithio made a face while deepening his voice to imitate Asami’s. “I can protect my omega” Fei Long chuckled. “Can you believe him? I’m not just some domestic omega. I’m an investigative reporter! I can hold my own.”

“Indeed.”

“That's why I called you. He’s been trying to hole me at home and all the damn bodyguard’s and I I can barely get work done and he is never really home but I know he’s been drinking like a fish!”

Fei Long felt things clicking into place understanding Asami’s flawed but logical thinking.

“I can understand his thinking.”

“ Fei Long you are suppose to be on my side” Akihito whined.

Fei Long smirked. “I’m here, aren’t I? I meant that he is allowing his Alpha tendencies to rule his thinking. I’m actually a little shocked he’d let his baser instincts take over.”

The blond boy looked confused and voiced it “Huh?”

“Think about it. He’s your Alpha. He wants you safe. He wants to be the one to protect you as I’m sure he said he would after an attack that could have cost you your life. Then you suggest you should protect yourself as if he isn’t capable of it”

“But that’s not-”

“I know that. It doesn’t change that he’s feels that way”

“But I am a liability the way I am!”

“Most likely”

“A-And I want to protect him too!” Akihito blurts out, his face red at the admission. Fei Long couldn’t help but smile. “I’m not just some helpless Omega. I-I-I’m his partner.”

“Understandable. But you have to be willing to see his side. He needs to be able to have some control of the situation going on or he thinks he will lose you. The very fact that armed assassins made it to the top floor of his well protected home has probably rattled him. His territory has been violated. Did you ever nest there?”

Akhito blushed but nodded. He remembered how he had taken articles of Asami’s clothing and how although Asami had certainly noticed some missing pieces he did not question it until he came home and Akihto had demanded he stripped. Asami had not reacted fast enough so Akihito had ripped the clothes off the man leaving him stark naked. The blonde had rushed back to their shared room and entered the pleasure room where his slightly elevated nest laid on the floor. 

The business man followed the blonde into the room. The first thing Asami had noticed was the bed frame with no mattress which meant Akihito had most likely used it as the base of his nest. All his missing clothing was stuffed along with the bedroom sheets.. Akihito knew from the awestruck look turning to a dark lustful satisfied look that the older man was pleased with his nest. They stayed in the room for 5 days. 

“So not only was his home attacked but the place his stubborn Omega felt safe enough to nest was attacked. He was not strong enough to protect the place you should feel safest and now you are almost suggesting that since he could not protect you you will do it yourself.”

“But I’m not! It’s not his fault they attacked us.”

“You know that. I know that. Try explaining it to the Alpha. It’s irrational and honestly very foolish of him. He thinks he can reassert himself as your Alpha.”

“Ugh! Stupid. He is my Alpha!” The blond boy went bright red at the declaration. He had said it outloud and not even to the Alpha in question. Dear Kami, could this be anymore embarrassing. Fei Long laughed. Yup. It could be. “I mean...glasses said that you walked into Asami’s hideout alone and kicked ass. He said you can even take Suoh! He’s a behemoth! I just want to be able to do the same.”

The chinese dragon paused; quite flattered by Akihito’s open admiration of his skils. Glancing at the boy he considered his friend, he couldn’t say no. Not to that determined face. 

“I can give you the training you need. Think of it as a thank you for defending me when we were on my yacht“

“Really! Really! Omigosh! Thank you” Akihito half squealed with tears in his eyes. 

“You are easy to please Akihito” Fei Long rubbed the blonde’s head. 

“Will show me how to manipulate my pheromones?” The blonde asked hopefully.

Fei Long paused at the question. He was not sure how to answer that. Fei Long exuded Alpha energy. He was confident like an Alpha, aggressive like an Alpha and most importantly dominated like an Alpha. No one questioned it despite his effeminate looks. But the reality was life had made him an Omega. His Father was the reason the long haired chinese dragon was able to project the Alpha presence he had. He had made sure he trained not only in Mixed Martial Arts but in controlling his heat and scent. It was during that training that he learned he could manipulate his scent to come off as an intimidating Alpha or let his Omega scent wild and send an Alpha into a rut frenzy. Most didn’t know his most loyal members were rewarded not with cash, not with properties but allowing his scent to be released. It didn’t matter if they were Beta, Omega, or Alpha his members always fell to their knees in shock and then quivered in desire. Interestingly desire meant something different to each member. Some smelled their mother or brother. Some smelled their children. Some smelled the open sea or flowers. Only Yoh’s desire had been sexual. 

Fei Long did not use the ability often. He had long ago distanced himself from his more sexual past. He was determined to win the respect of his members. A feat Akihito would say he accomplished. 

Fei Long would consider teaching the photographer the skill and told the young man as such. Akihito nodded in acceptance before questioning the man on what had been on his mind. Fei Long placed his head in Akihito’s lap admiring the moving clouds before asking Akihito a question.

“Why do you have sex Akihito?”

The bonde’s face went red “Hah?!”

“Why do you have sex?”

“I-I-I...yo-you can’t just….”Akihito felt his face boiling. “B-because….I l-li-li...I-I en-enjoy….it”

“And what about during your heat?”

The steam was now being released from Akhito’s ears. Kami, why was he asking such private questions. He was a Japanese man! “Its...ni-nice...good”

  
  


“Sex is business for me. I’m used to it. When I was an underling my brother ordered me to do things like that to get what was needed. I wasn’t aware at the time that it was because my brother had certain inclinations towards me. I thought by supporting my brother heir to the White Snakes I was supporting my father. I didn’t care that my duties included sexual favors. It got the job done. But I wondered why people were so...desperate for it. Sex...didn’t feel good to me. If felt repulsive actually. Dirty people touching you, sweating on you and secreating their mess after they have been sated like a pig at the feeding pin. Asami was the first person I felt something for. I had suddenly wanted to know. Could it be good? Could I want this the way others seemed to crave it? And … well you know the rest. Strange that after getting over what I felt for Asami he became easy for me to read “

Akihito smooths Fei Long’s hair. His heart lurched at the older man’s story. How could a sibling do such things to Fei Long or  _ feel  _ that way. He wondered if the man had any concept that he had gone through a traumatic experience. Gang members tended not to know the difference from what he could tell. Violence was a normality.

Fei Long hummed “ I like how you stroke my hair. Tao too. It's nice. Calming. No expectations. When others touched my hair,I wanted to chop off their arms. Always raving about how ‘beautiful’ I was” the triad leader scoffed in disgust “They’d whisper in my ears panting like dogs in heat. The worst were when they wanted to give me a gift that turned out to be their penis. Last guy that did that got nice present called a bullet there”

Akithito smirked. “Nice”

“I just….When you or Tao rub your fingers through my hair. I feel less...dirty.” Fei Long whispered. “I feel dirty everytime I feel a lecherous stare or someone hands stray too long. I feel dirty when I have to make deals involving my body. I “want to tear my hair from the roots. Rip my skin off. I want to bleed dry.

“Fei….” Akihito cut the older man off and hugged the head in his lap unconsciously scenting the man in comfort. He had at times known that the sex between them during the threesome they had with Asami was a few of the limited times the long haired man allowed himself to have some semblance of enjoyment. Fei Long did not trust easily. Fei Long could not trust. He was reminded again how lonely the man must be. He had never realized how much the man must treasure being able to talk casually with him like this. How he had no one to talk to about things like this. Fei Long tilted his head in acceptance and allowed the homey smell of Akihito calm him.

“What about...your heats.?” Fei Long shrugged. He had long learned to repress his heat. He hadn’t had one since his brother had fallen into a frenzy after his third heat. He didn’t mind. Heats from what he could remember were unpleasant. 

“You know me and Asami didn’t start off super great. I mean he never...forced anything but he was persistent and I didn’t trust him. Not completely. But my gut wanted to. It was the first time my head and my gut didn’t agree. My head was like this guy's a gangster. Report him. Expose him. Capture him in your viewfinder. But my gut said he was a good guy. Anyway it’s taken a lot of time but we trust each other especially in the bedroom” Akihito began to blush “because of the things we do in the bedroom”

Fei Long smirked. “Am I going to learn how kinky you and Asami get. I’m not opposed. It's probably the best action I’ll get at this rate.”

Akihito’s eye darted around, looking anywhere but Fei Long. The Biashe leader couldn’t help the cat-like predatory smirk that graced his face. “I...I.ummm…..let’s just say….A-Asami like’s to….dominate”

  
  


Fel Long paused. “BDSM?”

Akihito nodded. 

“I’ve never had a taste for it.”

“Me neither. Before Asami I mean. But….I l-l like it and there is a lot that goes into it. But the most important thing is trust. If you don’t trust who you are with it, I imagine it would suck.”

“Is that so?”

“W-w-well, you don’t think pain and p-pleasure can mingle and be good but it is. I mean someone who knows your…..b-body and can push your limits. And then when its over handle the aftercare. I just….if it wasn’t Asami I couldn’t imagine who it would be with”

Fei Long listened intently. Boring holes into Akihito as he stuttered his way through explanations.

Akihito glupped. “If I’m 100% honest, I think Asami ruined me. The way he touches is firm, confident. Sometimes its like it burns and when he is away like this I can feel his touch still burning. Anyone elses touch would feel repulsive” Akihito shivered. 

_ I know that you ache and that your skin burns until you are shaking with fever. _

“Like a fever?”

“Yea, it's like I’m aching all over sometimes”

“That….must be nice”

“I can appreciate him more when he’s gone that's for sure.” Fei Long snorted.

“Fei Long, I...you’ve been through trauma. Sexual trauma. Sex is a job for you. A means to an end for you and changing how you think about it. How you see yourself in it. That's important. You…..You aren’t a pretty doll...being used. You are a person who wants to experience pleasure. Not used for another's. “

Fei Long said nothing. He buried his face in Ahithio’s shirt. 

“You are self destructive Fei. I knew that when you captured me in Hong Kongs. I know it now. Someone is rattling you and something is forcing you to address it. I’ve said it before that you can’t run away from things. You have to face it. I’ve suppressed my heat before and to do it for more than 3 cycles isn’t healthy.” 

“Akihito” 

“Hmm?” The photographer was startled by the haunted eyes that stared up at him.

“Night after night, I wake up in a sweat, my body tied up in knots of longing and need. I ache and my skin burns until I’m shaking with fever. I seek solitude, so that I can scream in frustration until my throat is raw and when that does nothing to relieve me, in my desperation, I seek satisfaction from servants and slaves, who leave me feeling so empty.” Fei Long breathed before whispering “I’m so hungry”

The blonde felt a part of his Omega come forward desperately wanting to comfort his fellow Omega. Akihito had been able to smell a heat underneath his normal scent ever since he had gotten off the plane. The man look weary and from the constant glancing Yoh did he was not the only one noticing the subtle changes. 

Unbeknownst to both omega, cameras were zooming in listening in to their conversation. Two gangs stood in a hallway tense, ready at a moment's notice for action as their bosses were enclosed in a hotel room. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first Finder Series fic. I would love to hear your thoughts since I'm a comment Ho. No, honestly just trying to improve my level of writing. I feel like my works can be 1 dimensional. So I'd love constructive criticism.


End file.
